The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 January 2019
23:49-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:49-37 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:50-00 why is the bot text the background 23:50-11 korra dm 23:50-18 Sure. 23:50-35 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 23:50-55 Oof 23:51-04 Bot fight 23:51-14 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:51-26 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 23:53-14 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 23:53-21 it fils you with determanastion 23:53-44 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 23:54-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:54-38 Heeeeeyyyyyyy 23:55-38 Now Q1721 is here. 23:55-38 bRP chat has fallen to the TDL empire. 23:55-40 (REEE) 23:55-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:55-54 (REEE) 23:56-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-13 Thats what messanger gets for deleting my /d post omg 23:56-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-50 I have now taken over 23:57-05 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:57-12 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 23:57-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-24 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 23:57-33 They are coming. 23:57-41 They came 23:57-57 big freaking deal 23:58-55 Come, come. 23:59-00 Let's get these new users into our RP. 23:59-05 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 23:59-14 ? 23:59-40 so that was your plan all along korra the rp XD 23:59-43 We have a roleplay, guys and its fun and cool and y'all should join i 23:59-45 it 23:59-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:59-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-07 I'm just watching 00:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-36 lol this is new, y’all never rp in the rp chat 00:00-40 Its ok i got a plan B 00:00-41 There's no obgliation to join really 00:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-07 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811 00:01-07 Join, join. 00:01-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:01-19 No 00:01-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-28 We don't do chat RPs, Quinton. 00:01-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-57 That’s stupid 00:01-58 We have Discussions RPs. 00:01-58 This chat is mainly just our empire. 00:02-20 Let's get Mess to adopt WoF and get their users here too 00:02-28 Or rather overthrow all the admins 00:02-44 Isn't adopting wikis only to revive them and stuff? 00:02-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:02-48 bbigNEVER. 00:02-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-59 Wings of Fire is too alive to need to be revived 00:03-03 we should 00:03-20 Link to wings of Fire? 00:03-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-31 Chat or just the wiki? 00:03-44 Please don't link chats on main though. 00:03-48 Oh 00:03-57 Wiki 00:04-15 thats not chat ha 00:04-16 Ok 00:04-32 wingsoffire.fandom.com 00:04-36 Oops 00:04-39 Wait one sec 00:04-41 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:04-46 http://wingsoffire.fandom.com 00:04-48 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:04-58 Uh 00:05-04 That was my main wiki 00:05-10 Lol 00:05-16 Same but not anymore 00:05-20 Until I got blocked and decided it’s gotten toxic 00:05-21 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Wiki 00:05-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:05-59 Uh 00:06-04 Please don’t go there 00:06-15 Shut your face 00:06-17 That place is a magnet for horrible people 00:06-25 We don't need to listen to you 00:06-30 You don’t 00:06-34 You used to troll there all the time 00:06-36 But the facts don’t lie 00:06-37 Let's be polite to each other though, Monks. 00:06-38 True 00:06-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-53 Kidnapped 00:07-00 Wof is weird 00:07-03 Kidnapped? 00:07-06 ikr 00:07-14 creepy rven 00:07-16 even 00:07-30 And no it real my isn't. It's just a wiki based off of a book with strict staff and weird users XD 00:07-38 *really 00:07-54 It's weird as hell. 00:07-54 Not strict either, just hateful towards outsiders. 00:08-04 Yeah true 00:08-08 Uh Korra 00:08-10 Lol I spent 10 seconds there 00:08-14 Lol 00:08-14 s Like people without ****Wing in their username 00:08-15 Might have been influenced by me 00:08-24 Actually 00:08-29 That's not true Q 00:08-30 It literally looks like a cult too, ngl. 00:08-42 I was really the person who started hating on outsiders 00:08-42 They all look the same, same username patterns, same icon patterns, and shit. 00:08-52 Not true 00:08-54 It kinda is lmao 00:09-12 Akumi will become part of the cult 00:09-21 Don’t 00:09-22 There's this one user called "A Random New English Person" 00:09-27 Took me 2 years to leave 00:09-32 He is friends with tons of people 00:09-34 Yeah, big 1 person 00:09-42 And? 00:09-44 Looking for a furry dragon icon as we speak 00:09-46 The founder of the wiki's name was "Companion7" 00:09-53 And. 00:10-00 No bad Akumi 00:10-02 nah its korra 00:10-15 It’s a clan of furries 00:10-22 It’s too powerful 00:10-26 Fucken furries. 00:10-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:10-35 Fucken? 00:10-36 The furries have taken over 00:10-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:10-42 It’s up to the gamers 00:11-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:11-01 And a poweruser bureaucrat there is "Matau99" 00:11-05 psst gamers its just me 00:11-12 And his pfp is a PONY 00:11-14 disguised in the furry outfit 00:11-17 Monks, just gonna say, 00:11-23 Matau is kinda weird 00:11-27 If you're having to try hard to prove your point, shows something is wrong. 00:11-37 TsunamiTheSeaWing is a "Wing" name yes but she has a pony pfp as well 00:11-37 An adult watching a little kid’s tv show 00:11-47 Who cares about ponies 00:11-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:11-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:11-57 What’s your fursona lmfao 00:12-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-30 Ew 00:12-44 MLP is okay when kids watch it 00:12-47 Hail your username used to be HailStorm the Icewing but then you became an annoying troll and changed it to what it is now 00:12-51 >fursona 00:12-51 Where is this furry you speak of 00:12-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-57 I am here WTP 00:12-59 I am the furry 00:13-06 But when fully grown adults watch it is when I have a problem 00:13-10 Good lord 00:13-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-21 Bad lord 00:13-22 Monk, who’s alt are you? 00:13-33 Never heard of you 00:13-48 Bronies are g** sadly 00:13-56 I have loads of alts but really I only know about your username change because I stalk the logs 00:13-57 lol 00:14-03 Which includes the username changing logs 00:14-15 Tell me your alts 00:14-17 Now 00:14-23 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:14-28 I can't remember half of the usernames tbqh 00:14-28 And how would you know I’m a troll? 00:14-42 IVE BEEN ON CHAT ON WOF WITH YOU BEFORE ON THIS ACCOUNT 00:14-47 Watch the caps 00:14-50 Mmhm 00:14-50 Mind the caps please. 00:14-51 Sure 00:14-53 i see korra we have been victorious 00:15-02 Never heard of you or seen you 00:15-09 Qst at the punch befo' T.K.F 00:15-21 Nobody remembers me! SIIIGGHHH 00:15-24 I rarely troll 00:15-33 Because You aren’t memorable 00:15-50 NOW you rarely troll but you used to be quite annoying to say the least if I'm gonna be honest 00:16-00 And yeah I'm not memorable 00:16-07 Well 00:16-09 . 00:16-13 That’s true 00:16-13 I take no offense from that because it's true just saying 00:16-16 Can’f lie 00:16-21 I am waiting for a "I rarely troll; but when I do, I do it right" moment 00:16-37 Lol 00:16-40 Y’all better stop fightin’ right now befo’ I come over there. 00:16-43 Lmao 00:16-48 When I di 00:16-50 Do* 00:16-54 let them fight 00:16-54 I do it right 00:16-56 Sounds like me on RP chat, Quinton. 00:16-57 I'm rarely remembered, but when I am, it's not for a good reason 00:16-59 HOWS THAT 00:17-11 Plus 00:17-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-20 IKR, Korra 00:17-24 I’m quite memorable 00:17-38 Not for good reasons all the time 00:17-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-45 Oof 00:17-46 I rarely go on FANDOM, but when I do, I go on TDL 00:17-48 Misako shut up 00:17-52 I always thought of you as an annoying person tbqh 00:17-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-55 I’m not memorable. Change my mind. 00:18-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-03 Misako is g**** 00:18-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:18-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:18-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-10 And I always thought of you as someone I could care less about 00:18-17 I won't quin 00:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:18-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:18-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:18-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:18-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-06 Why 00:19-13 And yes that's true hail sorry I didn't see that 00:19-19 Just change the icon, EarthlingnAkumi. 00:19-24 Did it already 00:19-33 Change it again! 00:19-38 ^ 00:19-39 In this house, we don't have weeb shit. 00:19-39 oof 00:19-42 I don't feel like it :C 00:19-50 Im not a weeb!!!!! 00:19-51 THE WEEBS ARE INVADING 00:19-53 Change it to a hotanime babe 00:20-00 Like me? 00:20-01 lord weebo for you 00:20-28 im not a weeb!1!! either 00:20-38 big b I’m not a weeb!!!!!! 00:20-42 oml 00:20-46 owarida 00:20-49 Pretty sure Jack as a person count as weeb shit though, so we're going to have to make an exception for him. 00:21-00 *counts 00:21-12 Oh my goodness this is chaos 00:21-21 nah this isnt chaos 00:21-27 Oml 00:21-32 this is discusion 00:21-36 Please help me 00:21-41 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 00:21-44 pls make an exception for me 00:21-50 big s This is becoming the new RP chat. 00:21-54 No, TG. 00:21-55 I hate you. 00:21-59 Hell no, Quinton 00:22-04 :C 00:22-14 its not the chat peeps its the people XD 00:22-50 who is TG 00:22-54 me 00:23-02 Oh 00:23-02 big I 00:23-06 the goddest it stands for 00:23-21 Sadly I am not a weeb 00:23-23 big I am TG. 00:23-26 true goddess, sadly 00:23-38 SO you're a goddess, quinton? :P 00:23-50 big I’m True God, Quinton. 00:23-51 i see korra lied to me again then 00:23-55 For I AM a straight white male 00:24-05 but i am god himself 00:24-24 ew 00:24-24 I am satan. 00:24-33 Jk 00:24-35 I should get a girlfriend rn 00:24-40 Satan is in Minecraft 00:24-41 But I’m too lazy 00:24-46 Me too Hailn 00:24-57 tg will u date me 00:25-05 Now here comes the "I need a date" talk. 00:25-08 I’m single. 00:25-15 Ah shit. 00:25-17 We ain't gonna do this. 00:25-18 :c 00:25-22 Korra 00:25-26 Don’t flex on me 00:25-30 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:25-35 Korra flexing is a crime 00:25-36 Welcome, Kittynator. 00:25-40 s We are gonna do this shit. 00:25-50 Korra is flexing Akumi 00:25-54 Lol 00:26-31 Get them baseball hitters outta here 00:26-34 s I have ice cream and I’m single. 00:26-40 lol 00:27-10 big Chat just died. 00:27-21 Less than a minute isn't dead. 00:27-22 You just died 00:27-25 Dude, can you not? 00:27-31 ? 00:27-40 I just had a friend die last week, and went to his funeral yesterday 00:27-53 Ok then 00:28-05 Sorry to hear that 00:28-13 Sorry but 00:28-25 i Well sorry, I didn’t know, because, y’know, internet invisibility . 00:28-33 You shouldn’t be on a wiki called The Demon’s Light 00:28-42 Cant we make jokes anymore omg 00:28-47 Sorry for your loss 00:28-53 There's no reason they shouldn't be, Hail. 00:29-01 Well 00:29-19 Try to not be a dick about it 00:29-22 Someone passing and going on a wiki that’s kinda wired to have death 00:29-25 O 00:29-35 big Wee Woo Wee Woo 00:29-36 Who 00:29-39 Let's remain polite to each other though. So let's move on. 00:29-44 She was talking to me 00:29-46 This is chaos 00:29-58 ^ 00:30-55 oof 00:31-25 u Again, the chat i slowed down. (Happy now?) 00:31-38 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:31-41 or is it 00:31-45 Oof 00:31-51 You don't have to try and antagonize. 00:31-55 Thing is, CCC is closed till Thurs every week. 00:32-03 why? 00:32-48 i And that’s my problem, why? This ain’t CCC. 00:33-02 Huh? 00:33-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-06 Confusion 00:33-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:33-24 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:33-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-39 Just go to Hart New Bob wiki for rulez free chat ;) 00:33-42 u There is no replacement CCC. 00:33-54 oof 00:33-58 i Well... 00:34-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-02 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1589008 00:34-05 (creepysmile) 00:34-08 b Nevermind. 00:34-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-44 I’m happy they killed CCC chat. 00:34-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-06 Change my mind. 00:35-11 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:35-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-43 Oof, Anyone? 00:35-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-10 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:36-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:36-29 You read the thread, didn't you? 00:36-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:36-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-50 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:36-56 Yeah so. 00:37-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:37-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-50 It doesn’t matter to me, 00:38-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:38-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-26 I do really get tired of the 'chat is dead' comments, and even joking is funny until you find it out that it was actually true. 00:40-01 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:40-02 The "chat is dead" is old an unnecessary. 00:40-21 The doth cease every few. 00:40-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-24 Yeah. 00:41-27 But still, whatever. 00:41-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-49 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:42-12 Why are you guys arguing over this 00:42-34 small I don’t know. 00:42-41 Y’all argue over the littlest things 00:42-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-50 No one is arguing. 00:43-01 I myself don’t see a problem with the chat is dead term 00:43-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:43-11 Hey MoH 00:43-27 Oof 00:43-30 small sub sub sub I’m sorry. 00:43-51 No you’re not little boy 00:43-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-13 I used to play a mmo where players would sometimes come online and go 'dead game', but I was okay with that as it was actually true. 00:44-21 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:44-23 small sub You’re right I’m not but don’t hurt me. 00:44-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:44-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:44-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:45-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-04 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:45-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:45-30 hehehe Donald Trump is coming in SIX DAYS to destroy Mexico 00:45-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:45-46 he is bringing 100 people 00:45-54 Why is that funny? 00:46-12 hehehe Donald Trump is coming in SIX DAYS to destroy Mexico 00:46-12 he is bringing 100 people 00:46-16 cuz it is.................. 00:46-16 ^ 00:46-17 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:46-27 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:46-47 Kitty 00:46-54 You take everything so seriously 00:47-14 Hail, no need to call users out personally. 00:47-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-37 Kitty is just a word that was propraganda in the 1920s to popularize cats 00:47-48 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:48-14 Tell that to the Egyptians 00:48-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:48-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:48-24 Let’s throw Trump in a dumpster fire for the Sacrificial Hobo Good Luck Ritual. 00:48-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:49-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:49-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-17 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sacrificial_Hobo_Good-Luck_Ritual 00:49-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:50-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-17 -_- 00:50-48 Yes I created the Sacrificial Hobo Good-Luck Ritual. 00:51-01 Nope, Q created it, can't believe this 00:51-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-41 I created Q. 00:51-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-57 can I be the head hobo 00:52-10 Quinnithy Thompson Gunderson is my creation. 00:52-18 Yes? 00:52-41 I cannot believe Qstlijku would do such a thing. 00:52-53 ^ 00:53-03 Qstlijku is truly being dubious these days 00:53-06 No, I created it!!!!!! 00:53-17 He truly is, WTP. 00:53-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:53-55 Truly 00:54-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-18 Just reply to the RP. 00:54-22 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Quinnithy_T._Gunderson 00:55-48 Q’s sister is lesbian and his mother is a witch. He has a monster plant called Ferny and a fish named Hocky and an African Grey Parrot named Gulliver. 00:55-59 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:56-11 well gtg now see ya all in vahalla o/ 00:56-14 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:56-18 \o 00:56-27 Welcome- 00:56-32 Farewell, Max-champ. 00:56-50 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:57-03 Q us obviously my creation because of his weirdness. 00:57-08 is* 00:57-44 Why are you putting Lgbt in lego lmfao 00:58-18 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:58-19 To be hip and inclusive. 00:58-19 In with the times, bro. (cool) 00:58-35 (Cool) 00:58-50 Explain how ya made that cool ass minifig on there, Quinty 00:59-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-47 Not telling, brother. And his sister is a lesbian and she’s badass. 00:59-53 Been hearin' S*78 has been lookin' fo' a way how to make some art like dat 01:00-07 Why was i expecting the lesbian badass sister 01:00-11 Emily Catherine Gunderson. 01:00-13 Lmao.